


Control

by RazzleyD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Bittersweet Ending, Handcuffs, Kilts, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Pet Names, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: It had been what… Two months… One week… Five days… Not that he was counting. He knows good and well by now that he shouldn’t be getting his hopes up like this. Having sex with Snart was a rarity. But damn if he didn’t think about it daily.





	

It had been what… Two months… One week… Five days… Not that he was counting. He knows good and well by now that he shouldn’t be getting his hopes up like this. Having sex with Snart was a rarity. But _damn_ if he didn’t think about it daily.

 

He sighed as he pulled up to their safe house on the west side of the city. He grabbed his duffel bag and slammed the car door shut a bit harder than he would’ve. Hey, give him a break. He’s on edge and jacking off hasn’t been doing it for him lately. Yeah, okay, it gets the job done… But it’s just not satisfying.

 

He opened up the front door and noticed a sticky note stuck to the counter by a pair of handcuffs.

 

_“I want you naked. Don’t keep me waiting.”_ Mick couldn’t help the excited shiver that ran through his body at the demanding tone of Len’s note. He dropped his bag and grabbed the cuffs before hurrying to his room. He heard soft noises coming from the bathroom that jointed their rooms, and then stripped quickly. He knows what would happen if he wasn’t the way Len wanted him to be when he exited, and he honestly can’t take that kind of torture tonight.

 

When he was finally naked, he crawled onto the bed, walking on his knees. He took the cuffs and wrapped them around the the center bar of his headboard and latched them snugly around his wrists. He made sure they were secure before his muscles relaxed. Only then did he notice how damn cold his room was. It gave him goosebumps.

 

His train of thought was broken when he heard the bathroom door being opened. He looked over and a huge grin took over his face.

 

“Holy shit, Lenny.” Mick bit his lip at the look of his partner, who was currently leaning against the door frame. His chest was bare, but his upper hips were covered by a black waistband that flowed down to a pleated kilt. _Shit,_ he was even wearing sheer leggings that showed off his leg muscles nicely.

 

“I take it you like what you see?” Leonard smirked, walking over to the bed dramatically to swing the skirt around. Mick nodded hurriedly and absentmindedly pulled against the cuffs. “Heh, I knew you would. That’s why I’ve got you chained up, Mick. I knew you wouldn’t be able to control your urge to touch me… So I did it for you.” He got up on the bed, straddling Mick’s legs, the pleats of his garment sweeping carefully against his partner’s thighs.

 

His eyes got darker, his eyelids dropping and his tongue sticking out slightly to wet his lips. He looked down at Mick’s fully erect cock and laughed menacingly.

 

“You’re already so pitifully hard. You want me so bad, don’t you Mick…?” Len smirked as his hands ran up his partner’s legs and avoided his erection completely. He laughed as he watched Mick visibly shake and struggle against his binds.

 

“Yes-- God, Lenny. Touch me, dammit.” He growled, looking down at the other desperately. Leonard laughed again, his hands leaving his partner’s body completely.

 

“You’re not exactly in any position to be making demands, now are you? You know how this works. _I_ call the shots.” His jaw locked. “Now, be a good boy, Mick. Then I might give you what you want.” He reached up to flick his partner’s erection hard. Mick bared his teeth at the pain, but keened through them at the contact.

 

The skirted man crawled his way up his partner, his arms pinning themselves to both sides of Mick’s head, a smirk on his face as he looked down at his partner. He had a hungry look in his eyes.

 

“I’m already prepared, Mick. I could sit down on your cock right now.” Len growled as he moved his hips slightly to cause the skirt to feather across Mick’s erection. He groaned at the thought and the motion. “Why don’t you try _asking_ , _pet._ ”

 

Mick sighed and then took a deep breath. “Lenny, please, I need you.”

 

“Need me to what?”

 

“I need you to ride me. Please.” Mick groaned out, his eyes looking anywhere but Len. His partner laughed once more before leaning down to kiss him. Len’s tongue snaked into his mouth, taking complete control. He laid there and took Len’s powerful kisses obediently. Len pulled off, wiping his lips as he sat up, hovering over his partner’s erection. “... Please.” He said once more, weaker this time.

 

Leonard smiled as his hand cupped his jaw to direct his look at his face and hold it there.

 

“Don’t take your eyes off of me.” He demanded as he lined his partner’s cock up and started to sink slowly down onto him. No matter how many times they did this, Len always flinched at Mick’s size. His eyes closed and a shuddering breath left his mouth as he sank down further. Mick always loved this part. It didn’t matter what position they were in, whenever Len was the one receiving, his commanding ‘shut up and listen’ demeanor faded. He was submissive for those few moments, and Mick savored every second.

 

He was finally seated, his breath coming out more frequently and deeper. All that Mick wanted to do was thrust up into his partner, watch that submissive look break even further, get that unexpected moan out of him. However… He knew he’d be punished and he wouldn’t be getting any for a while as a guarantee. Len was serious about his punishments and he didn’t want to push him.

 

He was shaken from his dirty thoughts when his partner started to move. Mick was mesmerized. A high blush had taken over Len’s cheeks and his breaths were coming out short and in time with his movements. Mick groaned loudly at the feeling of his partner around him. With every movement, he could feel Len’s erection, along with a pleats of his skirt, smack softly against his stomach.

 

“Fuck, Mick.” Len growled, his hands finding their way onto Mick’s hips and holding tight. He looked down at his partner and gave him an evil smirk. He leaned down and whispered roughly into his ear.

 

“I’m gonna ride you til I break you.” He started to thrust his hips faster; Mick all the while holding onto the bars of the headboard.

 

“Yeah, Lenny, so good,” Mick groaned, “C’mon, _sir_.” Leonard moaned out at that statement, the bed starting to shake and bang up against the wall with how fast his movements were happening.

 

“Thrust up into me,” Len gasped, his hands coming up to the top of Mick’s chest; his blunt nails scratching a path on the way back down to his hips. He moaned at the twinge of pain he felt. “C’mon, fuck me dammit. Make me cum. Don’t you dare-- don’t you dare cum without my-- holy shit-- permission!” Len demanded, his breaths now coming out as small moans. Mick did as he was asked, he bucked up into his partner with vigor, making his moans come out even more desperate.

 

“ _Mick!_ ” Len moaned out loud as he stilled and stained the inside of his kilt. Mick finally got to have a good look at Len when he finally stopped moving. He looked so _good_ after he gets fucked; covered in sweat and panting… Mick had to stop thrusting before it was too late.

 

“... You haven’t cum yet?” He asked, moderately surprised.

 

“I do as I’m told every once in awhile.” Mick said, to which Len responded by genuinely laughing.

 

“You wanna come for me, pet, hm?” Len continued on slowly with his motions, completely ignoring the ache in his ass and back, not to mention the sensitivity he’d gained.

 

“Yes, Lenny, please,” Mick groaned, struggling to keep his hips still. Len laughed, leaning down to kiss him. He leaned over and groaned into Mick’s ear as his nails scraped across his nipples harshly.

 

“Come in me, Mick.”

 

It was almost like Len had snapped his fingers and it happened. Mick thrusted up twice before coming hard inside his partner with a loud moan of his name. Len leaned up and moaned in relief as he felt his partner filling him up. After he’d finished, he laid back, all his muscles lax and worn out. Len smiled at his tired expression, gently lifting himself off of his partner; to which he responded to with a displeased groan. Len laughed and walked into the bathroom.

 

“I miss you already.” He groaned, the pain in his arms making itself known. Len came out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers with a small key and a wash rag in his hands. He sat down next to Mick, moving to unlock the cuffs and set him free. After his arms were unlocked, Mick sat up and watched as he gently wiped him clean. Len then stood up and grabbed a pair of boxers for his partner to wear to bed. He handed them to him then crawled into the bed alongside him.

 

“You… You’re staying?”

 

“Do you not want me to?”

 

“No, no, please. Please stay.” Mick smiled as he slipped on his boxers and laid across from his partner. Leonard simply laid a hand on his chest and smiled at the fading marks he’d left there. Len had fallen asleep pretty easily, but Mick was still awake for a long while.

 

He smiled as he looked over at his sleeping counterpart, but his smile faded as he remembered that Len probably wouldn’t be there in the morning. And there it was, turning the hourglass back upside down. Time for another round of who knows how long waiting before he could have another bout of mind-blowing sex with his partner. But… A small smirk played on his lips as he looked back up at the ceiling.

 

It was _so_ worth it. And Len made him wait just long enough to where the sex would be the absolute best. Maybe he could wait on the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> Whomp.
> 
> Thank ya for readin' <3
> 
> ~~P.S. If you caught the Heathers reference you get a cookie~~


End file.
